


We're outta milk

by StormRoad



Series: Bootleggers and Baked Goods [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Percy is a Dork, Romance, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormRoad/pseuds/StormRoad
Summary: Annabeth gets a call from Percy during a very important meeting.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Clarisse La Rue/Chris Rodriguez
Series: Bootleggers and Baked Goods [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854256
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	We're outta milk

**Author's Note:**

> So, this might be a thing I return to now and then when I have a fun idea for it. Y'all seem to like the origonal Bootleggers and Baked Goods, and this is just me expanding on it, no real overarching plot though so it wont be one big story, just a collection.

“So, are you gonna tell us who the hell you ratting us out to now? Or not?” I watched through the tinted glass as Connor brought his hammer down upon the man’s finger once more, making him scream out in pain and agony as it was crushed to fragments. Ah, this was one of my least favorite parts of this job, it was messy and horrible just watching someone...Be tortured, screaming, and in misery, but I had to oversee it. 

This man, Chris, was apparently telling someone all about our operation and it presented a significant danger to not only me, and everyone I employed, but the most important person in my life as well. So, I had to endure it. I had to get through this to protect Percy. Everything was always for him, I guessed, even when growing up together. 

I smiled in reminiscence before I heard another horrible screech from Chris. The fluorescent bulbs in the interrogation room flickered a bit, so I couldn’t fully see it, but there might have been bits of bone sticking out of his finger now, the nerves exposed and making Chris whimper like a baby in pain. Pure agony crossed his face, I steeled myself, this had to be done after all. It was part of the job. “Fuck...Fuck you! I won’t tell, I won’t!” He spoke with gritted teeth, he was surely in hell right now, so why wasn’t he telling? When we questioned him for a bit before bringing him in, It seemed he had no loyalty to anyone really...Fear of his life wouldn’t be enough to drive a man like that to hold out against this shit. There must be another reason, another purpose for him.

The only question was why, what could drive a person to be so committed to protecting information, not revealing it and ending a torture session? Connor didn’t seem to care about this; however, as he grinned sadistically before he started tapping the hammer against Chris’s exposed bones, deriving more wails from Chris, he wasn’t holding back the fact that he was in pain. But he still held on, there had to be a reason, if we could find it, we could crack him, so what was-

_“Shalalalala my oh my look at the boy too shy! Look at the boy too shy ain’t gonna kiss the girl. Shalalalala ain’t that sad well it's a bit too bad you're gonna miss the girl!”Ah, fuck! The sound of my ringtone echoing out in the silent room made me jump at the sudden noise before I sighed, why was Percy calling me at...3 AM? I rolled my eyes and answered the phone._

“We’re out of milk, can you pick up some on your way home?” Percy’s voice stunned me for a few seconds. 

“What?” 

“I said we are out of milk, I think you're gonna be passing Safeway on your way home, I was wondering if you could pick up a couple of gallons.” I blinked once, twice. Was this real? Was my husband calling me at three in the goddamned morning for milk? 

“Uh, sure, but why are you...How do you know we are out of milk at this hour, Percy?” He let out a sigh, and I knew he was rolling his eyes on the other side of the line.

“Because I used the last of our milk on a bowl of cereal, well almost the last of it. I used the last ah...Three cups or so on something else.” What else was he? I noticed the sudden silence from the interrogation room, Connor had stopped, and all was whimpering from Chris, not loud enough for the phone to pick up, thankfully. “Wise Girl? Are you there? Hello?

Though Connor seemed to be waiting for something, I blushed, realizing that the mic was on my mouth, giving him commands...So he could hear me on the phone. Ugh, why was Percy always undermining my image like this? Turning off my mic and going out of the door, I closed it with an eye roll. “Yes I’m still here, why are you eating cereal at 3 AM anyway, I know you don’t have to be up for anything that early tomorrow.” 

“I’m waiting for you to get home, obviously. I need to keep the hot cocoa warm until you get home for me to pour it. I got hungry, so I got myself a bowl of cereal, simple as that. Peanut Butter Crunch, too, it's the best.” I smiled to myself at his childish choice of cereal, though I couldn't deny I enjoyed the stuff as well.

“Ok, that brings up another question. You know what I’m going to ask, right?” He let out an affirmative hum as the sound of him crunching down on his cereal came through on the phone.

“I knew tonight was going to be stressful, I didn’t want you to go to bed super stressed. So I decided to whip up some of your favorite hot cocoa and wait to cuddle on the couch, sipping hot chocolate and eating leftover donuts from the bakery today until you were relaxed. Then moving to the bed.” Dear lord! This boy was sweet, too sweet for me, I knew, but I wasn’t going to give that up...I wasn’t going to let any danger come to him either, no matter what! Even if I was...Ah. My eyes widened in realization.

“That sounds great, Seaweed Brain, I can’t wait for it. For now, though, I need to finish up my work before it gets too late. Also, yeah, I will pick up some milk on my way home, want just regular or a gallon of chocolate as well?” 

“Is that even a question? Of course, get some chocolate as well. I have wanted to experiment with that for recipes that require milk for a while now...Also, it’s so much better to have it premade, the chocolate really permeates the whole milk.” I couldn’t hold back the giggles from my lips before shaking my head. 

“Alright then, I will see you when I get home. Love you, Seaweed Brain.”

“Love you more, Wise Girl” With that, he hung up, and I placed the phone back into my pocket, smiling wickedly. Yeah, I knew precisely why Chris was keeping things from us, and threatening it wouldn’t be getting us anywhere. I turned on the mic, hearing it crackle to life as I entered to see Chris and Connor still there, waiting for some words.

“Alright, Connor, compliment him on his will, for holding out for so long. The mention we know the reason why he is ratting us out, and that we will keep them safe, as long as they tell us everything they know about their other employer.” 

“Boss, are you sure? This guy probably won’t believe us.” I rolled my eyes, did Connor really not get what they needed to do here?

“Yes, I’m sure we need to use a little less stick and a bit more carrot. Besides, if we kept going like this, what's the guarantee he won’t be lying to just to end the torture?” With that, Connor shut up and decided to get back to work, and I hummed a bit. Watching Chris start to crack now that we were targeting the right place. I made a mental note to thank Percy for the idea and reminder of what I was fighting for.

-

I walked into the kitchen, tired as hell. Thankfully Chris gave up all the info we needed around thirty minutes after we started to talk to him about his girlfriend, promises to protect her, and offers of compromise came quickly.

While I hated having rats in the organization, I enjoyed turning them to our side instead of eliminating potential resources...I chuckled at the thought, this was something mother would never have done I supposed. She always eliminated the slightest threat to her, acted coldly, and with logic in every decision. I’m glad I wasn’t like that, that a certain someone stopped me from becoming that.

“I’m home!” I looked around for Percy, putting the gallon of milk on the island, but only found a single mug, filled to the brim with steaming hot cocoa and a note. _Watching Old Cartoons in the Living Room, come join me.- SB._ I smiled, seeing the scribbles on the note, faintly reading misspelled versions of the same message, late-night brain farts mixing with Dyslexia I guessed and grabbed my mug. It was still warm, but not boiling, the perfect temperature as I stalked my way behind the couch, our TV was playing the Goofy Movie, the soft sound of Percy Humming Stand Out, bringing the faintest of grins to my face as I finally got around and sat next to him.

“Nice of you to visit Wise Girl. How did tonight go?” I snuggled my way into Percy’s side, settling right into his chest as his arm draped over my side, then I sipped the chocolate drink. Letting out a pleased hum as the warm feeling spread throughout my whole body.

“A lot better after you called, before that it was pretty horrible.” He kissed the top of my head, while the screen played Max and Roxanne’s awkward first meeting and flirting and I let out a happy sigh. Almost able to forget what I was doing earlier tonight.

“Well, then let’s make the rest of the night and tomorrow wonderful to contrast, shall we? You don’t have anything scheduled for tomorrow, right? I know I don’t, man, it pays off being a house-husband sometimes. So much free time.” His proclamation brought out more laughter from me, and I nodded. Getting really comfortable with my husband, despite how the night started, was stressful, torturously interrogating someone that could potentially threaten my entire life, ended perfectly. Drinking comfort hot chocolate, curled up on a couch watching Disney movies with the best man in the world.


End file.
